


"Cou ld yoU N OT???"

by AutisticallyNumb1999



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fell is a smug jerk, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nibbling, No Plot/Plotless, Playful Growling, Swap is easily flustered, Teasing, Tickling, Tickly Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticallyNumb1999/pseuds/AutisticallyNumb1999
Summary: Fell Sans and Swap Sans were relaxing in bed one day, just enjoying each others' company. Pretty soon, though, Fell becomes bored... And is feeling quite mischievous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, the title has "bad grammar" on purpose. Usually, that's how "flustered" people type. Random spaces, forgetting how to spell right, random caps lock... Hey, not trying to be mean, just clearing that up so no one will get confused.

It was warm and comfortable where he was right now, but outside, it was freezing cold as it rained and wind heavily blew. In-between his legs on the bed was a smaller and happier version of him. It was none other than Swap Sans, and right now, he was leaning up against Fell, all calm and relaxed. It was such a rare thing to see, because Swap is usually a hyperactive kind of fella. Fell wasn't sure what was making Swap all relaxed, but he thinks it has something to do with the weather outside, and where he was right now inside the house.

 

Fell was quite relaxed himself, to be honest. In fact, he became so relaxed that he was starting to feel a bit bored. Looking down at Swap, Fell couldn't help but notice how cute Swap looked. He looked so innocent, like the slightest poke would cause him to curl up and freak out. As a matter of fact, maybe that was the case for Swap, and Fell probably just never noticed until now.

 

Deciding to test out this theory, Fell reaches over and gives Swap a firm poke on the side. Swap's eyes flew open as he jumped slightly, making a small squeaking sound. Fell found it quite amusing, and he did it again, this time on both sides. Swap jumps and squeaks again, swatting at Fell's hands.

 

"Cou ld yoU N OT???" Swap said in what seemed to be an embarrassed tone of voice. It took a few seconds to register, but once it did, Fell chuckled darkly. He wraps his arms around Swap, pulling him closer.

 

"What's the matter, Swap? You're not  _ticklish_ , are you?" After Fell said that, he digs his fingers into Swap's ghost belly and swiftly wiggles them. As a reaction, Swap squeals and tries to squirm out of Fell's grasp, giggling like crazy. Fell didn't need an answer; after all, actions speak louder than words.

 

Well, looks like Fell was wrong. He assumed before that Swap couldn't possibly get any cuter. Nope, apparently that wasn't true. Fell found it so adorable how Swap was so sensitive, how he jumped with the slightest poke to the side, the way he got so flustered, his giggles and squeals. Dear goodness, if Swap gets any more cute, people might actually start dying from all his cuteness.

 

Fell spider tickles all around Swap's belly and sides. Swap's laughter would get louder as Fell went near his ribs. Fell smirks, stopping his tickling and keeping his hand dangerously close to Swap's ribs, slowly wiggling his fingers. Swap notices and panics a bit, trying to move away.

 

"Ohh, your ribs, huh? Hmmm, it would be a shame if I were to just, you know, tickle them mercilessly? Yeah, wouldn't that be horrible?" Fell teases, chuckling as Swap began to panic even more.

 

"NoooOOO, DON'T DO IT." Swap says, leaning as much as he can in the opposite direction of Fell's wiggling fingers. Fell, ever so agonizingly slow, moves his hand towards Swap's ribs.

 

"Uh ohh, here it comes! You better run, Swap! Oh wait... You can't!" Fell then closes the space and scribbles all over Swap's ribs.

 

Swap bursts into fits of loud laughter, kicking his legs and flailing his arms. Swap hoped this wouldn't get any worse. What if Fell found his BIGGEST weak spot? On top of that, he ESPECIALLY hoped that Fell wouldn't tickle his biggest weak spot a certain way. Cause if that happens, it's game over for Swap.

 

Fell was really enjoying all this. It was already adorable enough, but he wanted to find Swap's number one weak spot. That place where, when tickled, it's COMPLETELY unbearable. And that is exactly what Fell was gonna do. So, he quickly flips Swap around and grabs his feet in a firm hold.

 

Swap was now panicking way more than when Fell was gonna go for his ribs. He tries to sit up to stop Fell, but nope, he wasn't gonna have that. Fell uses his magic to keep Swap pinned, and he giggles evilly.

 

"Why are you flipping out? It's not because you're extremely ticklish here, right?" Fell questions, obviously knowing the answer. He teasingly wiggles his fingers near Swap's feet, making sure Swap notices. And, boy oh boy, he sure does.

 

"AAHHHH??? PLEASE DON'T???" Swap says, tugging to try and get his feet free. Of course, Fell doesn't listen. He crawls his fingers from the bottom of Swap's feet, all the way to the top near the bottom of his toes.

 

As the fingers got more towards the toes, Swap's giggling got louder and turned into laughter. Fell wasn't even tickling, just poking as he goes along. If Swap was really laughing that much with just pokes, then that must mean... Fell stops for a moment, letting the anticipation grow. Then, without warning, Fell starts to nibble on Swap's toes.

 

Well, that's it, game over. Swap starts laughing so loud that he's SCREAMING. He was thankful that the magic wasn't completely pinning him, or else he just wouldn't be able to take it. And then, when Swap thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, he heard Fell begin to... Growl.

 

If there was one thing that flustered Swap to no end, it was when someone would growl playfully while nibbling his toes. Swap was laughing so hard that tears began to stream from his eyes, and it sounded like he was crying as well. Not in sadness, but distress. Swap just barely could get out pleas for Fell to stop between his laughter. However, despite poor Swap and the state he was in, Fell continued to torture him.

 

Swap couldn't do anything, he was helpless. He continues to laugh helplessly, his body becoming weak from all the struggling. Pretty soon, his laughter goes completely silent, and Swap keeps mouthing pleas for Fell to stop. And this time, much to Swap's relief, Fell finally decides to stop. He sets Swap's legs down, releases him from the magic, and goes on over, laying down next to him.

 

Fell just watches Swap catch his breath and calm down from all the laughter. There was a light blue blush on his cheeks, his face was stained in tears, and he had the cutest smile right now. Smiling slightly, Fell leans over and kisses Swap lightly on the neck. Swap squeaks and leans the other way. Fell giggles and wraps an arm around Swap.

 

"Heh, you're actually that ticklish? From a kiss?" Before Swap could respond, Fell began to pepper Swap's neck in kisses. Swap squeals and giggles lightly, but he really didn't try to get away. Fell stopped after a few moments, and he sighs happily.

 

"Geez, Swap, you're so adorable... And to think, I thought you couldn't get any cuter." Fell admitted, bringing Swap even closer. Swap hugs Fell, burying his face into Fell's neck.

 

At that moment, they didn't really need to say the words. Both of them knew for a fact that they loved each other, without a doubt. And so, as they lay there, holding each other in their arms, they both drift off into a light slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it! My first fanfiction on here! I hope it isn't too bad, or too short...


End file.
